I am Rufus!
by captainkodak1
Summary: Rufus talks about his two favorite people.


Kim Possible is by the Disney Corporation so are all the characters in the show.

I am Rufus

Hi, I am Rufus, don't be surprised. I let Wade know that I wanted to talk to all of you and he set up Kim's Kimmunicator to translate what I am thinking and saying. I just wanted to talk to you about my two favorite people. Of course the first is Ron, my master. We have been together for a long time. He takes real good care of me. He gives me lots of cheese, cheese and more cheese. Ron takes me everywhere with him, I live most of the time in his pocket. He got me because his father is allergic to fur so he had to get a pet with no hair. We have a great time together. When I am not sleeping in his pocket, I sleep in a pile of clothes on top of his dresser. We go to Bueno Nacho all of the time. We get the Grande size Nacho, which is a combination of nacos and tacos. We love it! My second favorite person is Ron's best friend Kim. Kim Possible. She is so pretty. She is a cheerleader and fellow student at the high school where Ron goes to school. The two of them travel the world as Team Possible fighting these weirdoes. I am a third member of the team. I can get in places where Kim and Ron can't. I have been able to save both of them a number of times.

Ron is a little clumsy, well ok, he is very clumsy. But he likes Kim a great deal. He told me that he loved Kim. He wouldn't tell her because he was afraid what it might do to their friendship. Then Kim started to like this other guy at school by the name of Josh Mankey. Josh was real nice to Kim. Ron even helped Kim get a date with Josh. Kim and Josh went on several dates and I think Ron died inside each time. But, he told me that he wanted Kim to be happy, so he would do whatever he had to do to make that happen. The dates went on for awhile till Drakken, one of Ron and Kim's enemies showed up and did something to Kim. If she blushed for any reason she would start to disappear. Drakken and Shego, Drakken's sidekick, did everything they could to make Kim blush so she would disappear completely. But Ron and Wade found an antidote; it was a plant in South America. We went down, risked everything to find the plant and bring it back. We were able to help Kim from disappearing. Ron did all this to help his friend and still stayed in the background. He saved Kim's life as he has several times. I think Josh found out what happened. Soon he and Kim split up. He told her people change and they broke up with no hurt feelings. I found out later listening in Ron's locker one day. Josh was telling one of his friends that he knew that Ron had saved Kim's life that night. He knew that he could never done what Ron had done so for Kim and Ron's sake he stepped out of the picture.

Ron was always in the background on missions. He was the distraction, so Kim could do the real fighting and working. It was that way for awhile till Ron meet up with this guy called Monkeyfist. Monkeyfist wanted something called Monkey Kung Fu power and had stolen a bunch of gods to get it. Well, in the fight, Ron got the god's to give him the power. Now he had almost the same skills and powers of Monkeyfist. He was able, with my help to beat Monkeyfist on his own. After than, Monkeyfist was almost always after Ron not Kim. Ron's powers gained a great deal when he went to some school in Japan. He learned that somehow he had become heir to a special sword called the lotus blade. He also gained ninja skills at the school. After that school, he had almost as much skill as Kim. Although, because of a promise he made his teacher at his school in Japan he could not always used his skills. He had to keep them a secret till he really needed them. The two of them became more effective as a team.

Both Ron and Kim were growing up. I could see Kim was getting prettier each day, if that was even possible. Ron was growing also. He was gaining muscle and filling out. I don't think Ron saw Kim looking at him but I did. She would look at him and smile this funny little smile. It was hard to tell when the two of them became a little more than friends. I think one thing that helped was Kim got this modulator thing stuck to her. Needless to say in the chaos that followed Kim realized how much Ron meant to her. Soon after that the two of them were going on real dates.

Then came the mission where Kim got hurt. She would not wake up for awhile. Ron stayed with her. He wouldn't even let the doctors help him. Only Mr. Possible was able to make him let the doctor's help. He never left Kim. Soon Kim woke up and when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Ron. All they could say was "Hi". I was watching them and Kim's and Ron's parents. As I was watching their parents, I could see that both sets of parents were happy with the match. Since then things are going great. Ron doesn't know but Kim is working on a song to sing to him. Something called "Could It Be". I can hardly wait. Kim sings so pretty. Well, that's all for now. Maybe we can talk again soon. Right now Ron and Kim are coming. All of us are going to eat Nachos!


End file.
